Cadence of Her Last Beath
by Pyraelia
Summary: Summery: A new power arrives at Hellsing after London is thrown into disarray. Anything more written and I might as well paste the story here...


**Hellsing Fan-fic: **Cadence of Her Last Breath

**Summery: **A new power arrives at Hellsing after London is thrown into disarray. Anything more written and I might as well paste the story here...

**Rated: **M

**Pairings: **S/A and A/OC

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

Spoilers for the manga.

**Disclaimer**: If I could make money off my stories I wouldn't be posting them in fan-fiction. Don't own anything.. that's Integra's burden.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Soaring through the air, Seras carried Integra on her back with great ease. Which was a relief for her heart was too heavy to handle anymore weight. Pip was no more, all of her friends perished, Her master... Her heart took another dive as it sunk deeper seeking refuge from feeling anymore pain. Her master was...gone, just gone. Their link faded away along with him.

"_Damn them"_ Seras thought.

She remembered her silent cargo as she neared the Hellsing manor. What would Integra do without her great protector, her butler, her men. She wanted to say something, but what? What on earth could ever comfort her master's master? Nothing. There was nothing. Soon Seras came to the realization that she need not say anything. Their pain was shared. She was not alone in her suffering. Nothing could comfort Sears, therefore nothing would comfort Integra. There was only thing in this world that was a slight ease: they had each other. Integra was OK and that would please her master. He would be proud she completed the job he failed at during his last moments.

As Seras flew higher into the clouds the air chilled. Whipping her face with a viciousness she welcomed, it kept her mind away from such terrible thoughts. Unfortunately it also kept her mind off of her surroundings for, from below, a high-pitched noise screamed toward her only giving her enough time to hear something was wrong and to see a missile headed straight for her. Long before her mind comprehended the situation; she was hit.

She woke up only a few seconds later to feel an excruciating pain all over her body, it did not last. She closed her eyes falling in and out of consciousness, she watched Integra falling with her only a few meters away and wanted desperately to catch her. However, she could do nothing more but free fall from the sky. Moments before they both crashed to the unforgiving ground Seras grasped Integra and shielded her from the impact with her own body.

* * *

_She was being rushed somewhere..._

_She woke up to doctor's surrounding her, what could they do for a vampire? She wondered if they even knew...Looking to her left she spotted Integra hooked up to several machines, What? No... no! She tried to get up but a firm hand stopped her. Who dares get in her way to her master's master side? A quick pang ran through her as she remembered again. Alucard. She guessed now Integra was her only master now, and she must take care of her. No matter the cost. She tried to get up again and let out a growl of frustration. Looking up she saw a woman holding her down with just one of her hands. This womans face was not on Seras but Integra._

_'Go to sleep young one' Seras heard in her mind. 'You'll need your rest. Your master will be taken care of, don't you worry' this voice calmed Seras and soon she fell asleep._

* * *

-- 4 Days Later--

Seras woke with a jolt. A tugging in her mind told her she must wake now. A familiar sent was in the air. Was it...Alucard. She closed her eyes at the memory hit her again like a slap in the face. No, he was gone.

"Don't be so sure of that" a voice rang throughout the room.

Seras shot up and experienced a shock wave of pain and stammered a bit but none the less still managed to stay upright. Gasping she held her stomach and then remembered why she sat up in the first place. Alucard was sitting just a few feet from her, much in the same way he had when she was first turned.

"Master!" Her voice was weak from pain. There was no smile nor frown. Only a look of bewilderment like a deer caught in headlights she did not know what to do. Was this real?

Alucard chucked. "Yes, Seras, this is real."

"How?" was all that Seras could muster up in her current situation.

"That is a story for another time, but for now you need to recover, the blood the doctors have been giving you is fresh from donors across England...Well, the parts of the country and city that escaped our little war."

"How do they know what I am?" She questioned, still astonished.

"I think that would be a bit obvious, it is not everyday you see someone with elongated canines and a silent heart, still alive."

"mmph" she should have realized this much.

"However, you got lucky. Before the regular hospital got to you, you had been picked up but a rather special hospital indeed. These are no ordinary doctors. They have been trained to care for our kind. As well as a few other kinds."

Alucard decided then she was ready to hear the rest "I to gave some of my blood to revive you. You were in despite need of stronger blood. This was the only way you have recovered as quickly as you did, albeit you are still recovering. I feel there is nothing more I could possibly teach you as a fledgling. The rest will come from being a No-Life Queen"

There was a moment silence as Seras comprehended what she was hearing. And seeing for that matter.

"M-Master...where is Integra?"

Another long pause and Alucard's mood shifted to something much more cold and sad.

Not looking at Seras, Alucard answered:

"Unconscious and she will not survive"

A tear came to Seras eye before she could stop it.

Her voice but a mere whisper "I have failed her"

"No, Seras, you never failed her!" a look of anger mixed with pride crossed Alucard's face. He grabbed Seras face with both hands on either side of her jaw.

"You preformed beautifully, had it not been for you she would have been dead instantly. Your efforts to shield her gave her time to prepare for her inevitable death" A long silence fell between the two as Alucard held Seras, during which time Alucard's face betrayed him and a look of sadness crossed him once again. "You protected her when I could not. And you gave her time to see me once more. I offered her the night, but she would not take it. She is so damned proud of her family name."

As Alucard finished noises rose from the hall making the No-Life King turn his head at the annoyance. Two of Integra's remaining lead men and two more men from the Queens own escort were being lead by a woman as impeccably dressed as Integra herself, sunglasses covering her eyes. Crossing the doorway of Seras room heading toward the last Hellsing.

"Who was that?" Seras questioned out loud.

"I do not know" Alucard replied not turning his head from the doorway "Integra is only unconscious because she would be in far too much pain if she were awake, she would only be awoken for myself when I returned and, since she has no heir, for the passing of her rein over the Hellsing business to someone else. I have a feeling they are waking up Integra again"

Alucard stood up from the bed and walked to the doorway catching a glimpse of the last of the intruders walking into Integra's room and shutting the door behind them. He could sense Integra's pain slowing rising within her only to be dulled down again by more drugs. She is awake.

Alucard walked though the walls heading toward Integra's room to watch over her when a shock ran through him. He was barricaded from her room. In her last conscious hours he was forbidden to protect her. He backed into Seras room again. Needing not to tell Seras what happened. She felt the sting herself.

Another long pause as Alucard stood facing the wall he had disappeared into, eyes closed, trying to find out what was happening, only to be blocked from her mind as well. This was a powerful magic indeed.

"What will happen when Integra..when Integra.." Seras could not finish the sentence, And Alucard knew why.

"I suspect my servitude will be over" Alucard opened his eyes. "Her life is the price I must pay for my freedom, I never imagined it would be in this way. On the one hand I have my freedom, On the other I am losing my Master because I could not protect her."

Alucard head snapped up still looking at the wall. Seras leaned her head back, closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall as both she and Alucard could feel Integra's life fading. Alucard clutched his fists. He never wanted it to end this way, in an almost irony: he half wished she would live long enough to get married and to have a child. To be happy. Alucard looked down at his gloves and watched as the seals faded away with his masters life, like seeing her die, it made it real. The seals were gone. She was gone. An eerie silence fell upon the hospital.

Just as Alucard was adjusting to having his powers back in full and beginning to feel the pain of his loss, the back of his hands flared up again with a pain long forgotten. The seals were back. They locked on his hands and were once again burning bright as ever. What was this?


End file.
